


Rain

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Series: Here In My Arms Series [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt Mickey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Illness, Rain, Serious Injuries, Sick Mickey, Sick!Mickey, Sickfic, Storm - Freeform, hurt!mickey, lazy day, stormy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: Rainy days of pain and comfort.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me 10 years to update! :)  
> A short but "sweet" addition. I have a longg one planned so hold on to your horses. 
> 
> And yes I used that Breaking Benjamin song.

The rain tap dances harshly on the living room window as Ian blankly stares at the pages of his book, not really reading just letting his mind wander.

“Still pouring?” a voice asks behind him, shaking Ian from his thoughts.

It takes him a minute to realize its Mickey both because of his wandering mind and because Mickey’s voice was not like how it used to be. Where it was harsh and brash it is now soft and quiet.

“Yeah,” Ian says looking back to Mickey. “You doin’ okay?”

Mickey just stands behind the couch scratching his head. “Eh.”

Ian puts his book and papers from his lap on the coffee table in front of him. He taps the place next to him and Mickey makes his way over.

“You sleep okay at least?”

Mickey shakes his head slowly.

Ian sighs. “Pain?” He asks, watching Mickey wince as he walks next to Ian.

“Yeah,” He says softly, sitting down on the couch. “I mean…a bit.” He leans over his knees, rubbing his eyes with his hands and running them own his face.

Ian puts his hands on the back of Mickey’s neck and rubs it softly. “Why don’t you lay down hm?” He suggests, pulling his neck towards him. “I got you.”

Mickey looks at Ian with tired eyes and nods, shifting his body on the couch. He lays down and Ian puts Mickey’s head in his lap.

“You are gonna let me know when it gets too much, right?”

Ian feels Mickey’s head move in affirmation and a “yeah” that almost sounds too choked out for Ian’s comfort.

“Think maybe it’s the rain?”

“Huh?”

“You know how people are like ‘oh my knee hurts more when it’s raining’? Could that be why?”

“Nah. That’s like when their bones are weak or they had surgery or some shit I don’t think,” Mickey stops for a minute. Then clears his throat. “I don’t think the rain has anything to do with it.”

Ian nods and tries to stop his legs from shaking. He resorts to biting his nails instead.

“Can you talk some?” Mickey asks.

“Umm,” Ian stops biting his nails.

“You know rant or something? Or read? Or sing? I don’t know. Just something to get my mind off this?” Mickey says.

“Sing?” Ian scoffs and says jokingly. “I thought you wanted to ease your pain not make it worse.”

Mickey chuckles lightly. “You’re right. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

A surge of pain goes through Mickey’s body then and Ian can feel him tensing up under him.

“F-fuck” Mickey lets out.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Ian says, he runs his hand gently on Mickey’s body watching the man below him relax slightly. He starts humming and though he’s not exactly sure of the song it’s been stuck in his head all day.

The more his hands gently massage Mickey’s body the more he relaxes.

“What is that?” Mickey asks after a few minutes of silence aside from Ian’s humming.

“I don’t know it’s stuck in my head. Not sure what it’s called.”

“Mmm.”

“I can look it up?”

“Mkay.”

He grabs his phone on the edge of the end table and quickly types in the lyrics that sang in his head.

He plays the song that comes up and the lyrics echo through the house.

 _Rain, rain, go away_  
Come again another day  
All the world is waiting for the sun

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do  
To lie here under you is all_

 

When the song stops playing Ian continues to hum it as Mickey’s eyes grow heavy.

“…go away come again another day. All the world is waiting for the sun.” Ian finishes as he looks at the almost peaceful sleeping man below him.

He smiles sadly as he slowly lifts Mickey’s head up and eases himself out from under him. He grabs the blanket off from the back of the couch and lays it on Mickey. His kisses his forehead and pushes his hair back.

“Get some rest.” He whispers.

He tries to pick up his book again but he ends up just staring out the window to the rain, hoping soon there will be sun.


End file.
